


my days without you (they're just an echo)

by banshee_in_the_dark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Post Episode 2x01, but Bellamy and Abby looked at each other after she left a message for Clarke and I'm not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_in_the_dark/pseuds/banshee_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x01, Bellamy and Abby share a moment after he sees her leave a message for Clarke on the drop ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my days without you (they're just an echo)

“That message you left for Clarke,” Bellamy started lowly, ducking his face in her direction. “That was smart.”

Abby nodded, shooting a quick glance to Kane and the guard flanking Bellamy. “Thank you. I just hope she sees it,” she said longingly, her face twisted to a pained look.

“She will,” Bellamy assured her with far more confidence than he had any right to feel when he’s covered in mud an blood, handcuffed and sporting more injuries he cares to count. “If I know anything about your daughter, she’s doing everything she can right now to get our people back home.”

Abby studied him out of the corner of her eye. Looking at him anyone could guess his spirit was broken but the conviction in his voice gave her pause. He wasn’t originally supposed to come to Earth, yet he had by paying the unimaginable price of another’s life. But much like the hundred, he’d come ill-equipped to survive on this strange world. He wasn’t a boy, a once guard turned janitor. The man walking stoically beside her, wrists captured in zip-ties, bruised and bloodied was the product of war and survival. She bet the world could beat Bellamy Blake as hard as it wanted, but he’d no doubt return the punches just as viciously.

She wondered if Clarke was the same, or if she’d retained the ingenuity and wide-eyed idealism of her father.

“Why do you think she left?” Abby asked.

Bellamy’s brows rose, caked with mud and blood. “I don’t think she and the others had much choice.”

Abby stopped dead in her tracks, gaping at him. Bellamy follows her by instinct, but the guard on his left pushes him forward non too gently, making him trip and fall. With his hands cuffed behind his back he was unable to break the impact and ended up landing heavily on his knees before face planting on the ground.

“Watch yourself!” Abby snapped at the guard, moving to help Bellamy up.

Kane marched towards them. “What is going on here?”

“He pushed him,” Abby said, missing Bellamy’s warning scowl. “The terrain is too rough to navigate with his hands tied.”

“Very well,” Kane shot Bellamy a contemptuous stare. “Cuff his hands before him.”

“Marcus,” Abby pleaded, shaking her head slightly.

“He’s under arrest Abby. He’s a criminal and an assassin. You’d do well to remember that.”

With that he left, signaling for everyone to keep moving once he reaches the head of their procession.

Bellamy’s blood boiled, a steady, almost deafening beat pulsing on his ears. He kept his mouth shut as the guard followed Kane’s orders and re-wrapped the zip-ties to secure his hands before him. He could see Finn standing by Raven’s stretcher. He gave him a small encouraging nod, silently reminding Bellamy of their plan. They had to bid their time until an opportunity presented itself and they could run away to find the others, hopefully armed. He wouldn’t do them any good if he started mouthing off at Kane – sorry, _Chancellor_ Kane – even if the guy was a total dick and his attempts to establish power over Bellamy and therefore the hundred bordered on dictatorial.

He had another thing coming if he thought they’d surrender their freedom without putting up a fight. They sent down here to die, they don’t get a say in how they live now.

He just needed to find Clarke and all their people and then they could go back to their camp and start afresh.

“I’m sorry about that,” Abby said as they reassume walking. “Everything is so new to us, changing so rapidly… It’s going to take some time before he adjusts.”

Bellamy remained silent. Time is one of the many things they didn’t have here actually. Every second counted if you wanted to survive.

“So you think someone took them?” she asked, thinking of his earlier words. “Who?”

He shrugged. “Grounders, Reapers, Mountain Men. Take your pick.”

“But why?”

That’s what he planned to find out.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Abby smiled, holding her tears at bay. “She’s – she’s strong.”

Bellamy glanced at her sideways, considering if he should say something or keep his mouth shut. “You know Clarke hates your guts right?”

Abby’s eyes snapped to his, glaring sharply.

“When the Exodus ship crashed, she was sad thinking you’d died. I was with her, she was heartbroken,” he explained. “But she was also still pissed off and hurt because of what you did and that’s not going to go away just because she’ll be glad you’re not dead.”

Abby swallowed. “I just need to explain to her – she doesn’t understand – ”

“She understands you got her father killed,” Bellamy said flatly.

Her glare was potent and would’ve made a weaker man cower, but Bellamy simply did not give a fuck. “I think that’s something for me and my daughter to discuss don’t you think?” she replied icily.

“Just giving you fair warning,” Bellamy shrugged. “She hates you and rightly so. You need to have that clear in your head when you see her again.”

“Thanks for the advice,” Abby snapped, her words laced with sarcasm, before hurrying her pace to join Kane at the head of the party.

Bellamy watched her go. How could mother and daughter be so similar yet so abysmally, fundamentally different was a mystery to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated, they feed my spirit :D 
> 
> I'm bellohmyblake on tumblr, if you guess where the title of this fic comes from, come and I'll write you a oneshot.
> 
> #freebellamy


End file.
